Naruto and the Samurai Sentai
by Demonica Draconus
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the last hair to the Uzumaki line, and the current leader of the Samurai Sentai Shinkengers. AU Naruto/Sakura on haitus until i can think of how to get it to work
1. Chapter 1: the samurais rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Super Sentai, or any of the characters used in the fan fiction.

**Naruto and the samurai Sentai**

Prologue:

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed as Kakashi brought the bloody boy in carrying him on his back. "Kakashi! What happened?" she asked.

"I saw most of the fight," Kakashi responded setting the blonde haired boy down on the ground. "when I got there Naruto was standing on the water in the valley of the end, Sauske stood ten feet away facing him, Naruto was already using a part of kyuubis power and Sauske had stage one of his curse seal active." Kakashi took a drink of a small bottle of water he retrieved from a pouch on his waist. "there were times when I couldn't see them without my sharingan, one second they were on the water, then on the wall of the valley with Sauske shooting fireballs, then they were underwater and finally they each stood at an opposite shore."

"so he was this damaged just from one battle with Sauske?" Jaryia asked after coming into the office. "Naruto actually went into a tailed form didn't he?" the sannin asked.

"yes, by the end of the battle Naruto had two tells and Sauske was in stage two, they attacked each other, Naruto with a rasangan, Sauske with a chidori, the attacks collided knocking Naruto unconscious and injuring Sauske, Sauske dropped his headband and limped of toward Orochimaru."

"and you didn't stop him!" Jaryia yelled at the copy nin.

"it was either stop Sauske, or save Naruto, he was two close to the brink when I found him." Kakashi replied. "when I got Naruto though, I grabbed Sauskes headband but right by it was a small wooden case with a weird flame symbol on it." He said reaching into his pouch.

"case? Let me see it!" Tsunade demanded after making sure Narutos was going to be okay. Kakashi handed her a wooden case a foot long and six inches wide, on the center of the case was what could pass of as a flame, in the middle was a pentagon with part of another one over it the bottom of it covered by the first, the sides were flanked by a eight sided zigzag type shape. "there's no way…" Tsunade said as Jaryia looked over her shoulder at the sign and they both said.

"Shinkenger."

Naruto opened his eyes to see a pure white roof over his head, he looked around and saw he was in a hospital room. "sterile white, always cozy." He said to no one, he got up and started to stretch hearing many pops along his back and shoulders. "must have been out for a while."

"about a week."

Naruto jumped and turned around to find Tsunade and Jaryia standing at his door way. Tsunade walked up and gave Naruto a hug. "good to see you awake gaki." She said cheerfully but it was forced.

"good to see you too baa-chan." Naruto said returning the hug, after it broke he got serious. "what happened.?"

"you fought Sauske, you came out as a tie but you were worse off, he left leaving his headband." Tsunade said pointing to it, Naruto turned to look at it but something else caught his eye, a small wooden box with a flame emblem on it.

"what's that?" he asked walking to it.

"that's part of the reason either me or Jaryia was always watching you," Tsunade said approaching the box as well. "Naruto, it's time you learned of your lineage and your bloodline." She said and to Narutos confused look continued. "the Uzumaki clan, at its prime, was an odd clan to say the least, they were ninjas of the now destroyed whirlpool village, but there system and attacks more of a samurai motif." She said grabbing the box. "the whole clan could use an alternate system of energy called mojikara. And the head of the clan could awaken the mojikara sleeping inside anybody he wanted to, as long as he trained them to use it properly. The clan head and anyone who he had awakened were a elite group known as the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger." She looked at Naruto and seeing his rapt attention continued. "the last clan head, your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, created a device to focus the mojikara to as to allow the Shinkengers to transform, she called her device the shidophones."

"were you come in Naruto." another voice from the window called and they both turned to see Jaryia standing there. "is being the next inline for the clan head, and being the last Uzumaki, the shidophones and mojikara were sealed, until your battle with Sauske, during that you awoke it, and now I want to help you train in it." He said.

"okay even if I believed this, why would I want to use the power? I have chakra." Naruto said looking from the two sannin.

"true, but mojikara at its best can be more powerful the chakra, Naruto will you please allow me to train you?" Jaryia said a small beg in his question.

"no."

"what?"

"no, I don't believe it!" Naruto said sternly. "there is no way that there is a power stronger then chakra, its impossible."

"Naruto, I'm begging you, Kushina sealed them when the day before the kyuubi attacked konoha, the seal was set to only come unsealed when the next inline needed there power most!" Jaryia practically shouted. "she told me and Tsunade about them and about how to handle them in the off chance that the power reawakened in our lives."

"what if I say I will let you show me this power, can I only use it for a certain reason, or can I use it for whatever you wish?"

Tsunade stepped up. "Naruto, the power is your will, it will do what you want once you train in it."

The next five minutes were filled with silence as Naruto thought. He thought of the power, that was supposedly his mothers, and now his, he thought of Jaryia teaching him how to use it, and he thought of bringing Sauske back using it. "fine, on one condition."

"what?"

"I want to bring back Sauske with it."

"no surprise there." Tsunade said picking up the box and turning to Naruto. "when you get back we will arrange a team for you to work with, first though, we need to find out what element you are." She said opening the box to revile a red pentagon with the character for fire on it, a blue hexagon with the symbol for water on it, a green square with the symbol for wood on it, a pink circle with the symbol for heaven on it, and a yellow triangle with the symbol for earth on it. "each leader had a different mojikara element, these are the five base elements, all you have to do is reach out and your body will be directed to the origami that is yours."

"so all I have to do is reach out and I will grab my element?" Naruto asked to which Tsunade nodded. "alright." Naruto reached toward the case reaching toward the square but at the last second his arm jerked and he found his hand clasping the red pentagon. Before he could say anything his hand suddenly felt like it was on fire, he released his grip and the pentagon turned into a small mechanical lion-looking beast. The lion flew around him but Naruto didn't pay attention to that, his attention was on his still burning hand. Everyone watched as a red aura flowed around narutos hand forming the fire kanji before exploding into smaller kanjis and forming a red and white cell phone with a rounded back, only now did the pain recede.

Without letting Naruto pause Jaryia grabbed his shoulder and turned to Tsunade. "meet us at the gate in thirty minutes, we'll leave then." And in a swirl of leaves they were gone, not to be seen by any other members of konoha for three years.


	2. Chapter 2: return of a demon

**Naruto and the Samurai Sentai:**

Chapter one:

Two figures stood at the crest of a hill, one with long spiky white hair and tattoos under his eyes, wearing green and red shinobi garb. The other had short spiky blond hair and wore black shinobi sandals, red pants with black kunai holders on each leg and he wore a red short sleeve shirt with black mesh under it, the man also wore a red battle cloak with the characters for fire and lion on the back.

"three years."

"and you have grown so much, your mother and father would be proud. Shall we go?"

"we shall." The blond said as he pulled out what looked like a calligraphy brush. The other man chuckled.

Haruno Sakura was at the central gate of konoha retreating the daily report when she heard it, the clack of horse feet hitting the ground, she paid no heed to it until one of the guards spoke. "Jaryia-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." Sakura turned around and looked for the old pervert. After a moment of searching she found him, standing on a brown horse walking into the village gates, to his right was none other then Uzumaki Naruto wearing an outfit of red and riding a white horse. The two rode past toward the hokage tower. "Naruto." the pink haired girl whispered before running off toward the tower herself.

"enter!" the Godaime hokage replied to the knock on her door, in walked Jaryia and Naruto. "good to see you two, how did the training go?" she asked.

"it went perfect Tsunade." Jaryia replied with a grin. "in fact I think he is ready for his team."

"team?" Naruto asked looking at Jaryia.

"Naruto," Tsunade answered. "I told you that not only was there the leader of the clan but there was four other Shinkengers to help the leader, since your abilities aren't being used the way they were then we have decided to make you team a shinobi team, Team SSS."

Naruto nodded accepting the answer. "and who are my teammates?" he asked.

Tsunade just grinned. "we don't know, we had no way of checking them without you and your mojikara. So we need you to test the four you need, we have though narrowed the list down to the rest of the konoha eleven as the group has been called, we can call them and they all be in the hokages personal training field within ten minutes." Naruto nodded. "good ANBU get them."

The ten remaining members of the Konoha Twelve sat in the hokages personal training ground, training ground zero, some where talking, some just sitting and waiting.

"he Sakura," Ino asked the pink haired girl that sat near her. "what do you think this is going to be about?"

"I'm not sure, if it was too important not only us, but our senseis would be here." She said nodding, before anything else could be said the door leading to the hokage tower opened. Tsunade walked out onto the training ground followed by Jaryia and someone who looked a lot like….. Naruto?

Tsunade stepped closer to the group and spoke. "welcome, you ten have been summoned to take part in a special test for a chance to bi in a team similar to ANBU. Four of you will be given front line work, under the command of Naruto," she stopped and nodded to the blond haired boy. "the rest of you will be formed into three two man groups used for information gathering, tracking, and back up."

Naruto now stepped up and spoke. "the main squad will use a special energy similar to chakra called mojikara. I am going to release some mojikara, If you can feel it I want you to raise your and." He started releasing some mojikara. "if you feel it, you should feel something like chakra, the main difference in this form is it is denser and harder to mold."

After a small amount of time Sakura raised her hand. 'I thought she would considering how much we were around each other during our training.' He thought. The next to raise there hand was shikamaru followed shortly by Ino. 'unexpected, but not unwanted, shikamaru can help make plans and strategies and inos kekke genkai could come in handy.' A few more minutes passed and the last one to raise there hand was Rock Lee. 'I didn't expect anything from him.' Naruto thought before pointing to Tsunade and speaking. "the six that did not raise there hand go with Tsunade, she will sort you into your teams and tell you what you will do." The six went to the sannin and they all left the training ground in relative silence leaving Naruto and the remaining four shinobi.

"now, before we continue, this job will revile two secrets I have kept, one I learned recently, and one I learned three years ago, if you want to leave now you may, if you want to leave after I tell you, you may, but once we all are done here there is no turning back, your decision is final." Naruto paused to allow anyone to say something, when no one did he continued. "the first is about my clan, the Uzumaki clan, when it was at its prim used an additional source of energy, mojikara. Being the last of my clan I am the only one who can use, or unlock this energy in others, also being the last of my clan I am considered the clan head and by status I am a lord, whether you wish to call me this or you is your choice. This second secret, is more personal." He spoke, just loud enough for the others to hear. "I am the jinchuuriki, the container, the human-sacrifice, and the jailer of the kyuubi no kitsune."

Naruto closed his eyes, expecting to be hit, cussed at and hear the door slam shut, but was surprised when he just felt two hands gently pat him on the shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Sakura standing right infront of him. "after being on a team with you, I know who you are, I'm not leaving."

"I figured it out after the chuunin exams three years ago." Shikamaru said walking up and giving the blond a small smile. "I overheard my dad say something about you using _his_ chakra during the exams, as troublesome as it is, I wont leave."

Naruto turned and looked at Ino and lee, who was hunched over, suddenly lee jumped up and shouted out. "NARUTO-KUN! AGAIN YOU FLEW BY ME, TO BE ABLE TO CONTAIN THE KYUUBI FOR SO LONG FILLS ME WITH MUCH ADMIRATION!" he yelled before running to Naruto and getting on a knee and speaking in a normal voice, he said. "I would be honored to serve with you, my lord."

The outburst plus the additional lord comment left Naruto with an embarrassed blush that was almost off his face when he turned to Ino. "what about you, Ino?"

Ino was quiet for a moment before she said. "the kyuubi killed my brother during the attack, I cannot forgive a demon." She looked up with an emotionless face before she suddenly grinned and continued. "but what demon would save a village he wanted to destroy, I'm with you _my lord_." She said, the sarcasm practically dripping off her tongue.

Ignoring the sarcastic comment naruto said "good, all that is left now is to find out your element." Naruto said pulling out the wooden box and setting each of the origami on the ground. "all you need to do is reach out for one of the origami, you will get the one your attuned with."

It has been ten minutes since Tsunade and everyone left training ground zero and she had just finished debriefing and assigning the squads when the door opened and five figures walked in.

Naruto leading the line wearing his red outfit. "Shinkenred, reporting."

Lee followed close behind his outfit replaced with out akin to narutos with the exception that it was blue instead of green and had the characters for 'water' and 'dragon' on the back. "Shinkenblue, reporting."

Shikamaru followed after, his outfit green with 'wood' and 'bear' on the back. "Shinkengreen, reporting."

Sakura followed after the boys, her outfit similar to theirs but her pants were skintight instead of baggy and her shirt cut off showing her midriff. Her outfit was pink with the characters for 'heaven' and 'turtle' on the back. "Shinkenpink, reporting."

Inos outfit was the same as Sakuras but yellow instead of pink and had 'earth' and 'monkey' on the back. "Shinkenyellow, reporting."

Naruto stepped up once again and said. "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, reporting, hokage-sama."


	3. Chapter 3: beginning of a sentai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Super Sentai, or any of the characters used in the fan fiction.

**Naruto and the Samurai Sentai**

Chapter two:

Ten minutes before the Shinkengers entered the hokage office:

"what do you mean find out what element we are Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked down at the four shapes, each with a different kanji on them.

"there are five elements used in the Shinkengers, fire, water, wood, heaven, which is wind, and stone." He said, Ino opened her mouth to say something but Naruto continued. "no, your chakra element doesn't effect your mojikara element, for instance my chakra element is wind, but my mojikara element is fire. All you need to do is focus and your element will be decided by the origami."

Shikamaru, after taking in all Naruto said and deciding to take a chance, stepped forward. He looked at the four origami laying on the ground, closed his eyes and held out his hand. For a few moments nothing happened and Sakura was about to say something when the green square roared and turned into a bear look alike that flew up to Shikamaru extended hand. It landed on the hand before taking off again to circle around the boy, Shikamaru grimaced in pain as a brown energy flowed from his hand and solidified into a red and black device.

"a shidophone." Naruto said as Shikamaru looked at the device, nodding with understanding he walked back to where Naruto was.

"me next, Naruto-sama!" Lee said in a louder then normal voice. The boy walked up toward the now three origami and closed his eyes while holding out a hand. After about thirty seconds the blue hexagon floated up and turned into a dragon before flying around Lee. The boy grimaced in pain as well as a blue energy flowed out of his palm and formed the shidophone in his hand. Lee looked at the phone before noticing the blue dragon that hung over his shoulder, he held his palm out and the dragon returned to its shape and landed in it.

Sakura looked at Ino and Ino at Sakura, both the girls nodded and at the same time walked forward and held out there hand while closing there eyes. almost immediately the yellow triangle turned into a monkey and jumped up to Ino while the circle turned into a turtle flew up and landed in sakuras hand. Like the boys both girls grimaced as energy flowed out of there hand, pink for Sakura, yellow for Ino, before the energy formed into a shidophone for each girl.

"good," Naruto said examining the shidophone and origami of each person. "now I only have one rule as a team, on missions we will go by code names similar to ANBU, you can either use the color or the full name, I am Shinkenred, Lee is Shinkenblue, Shikamaru is Shinkengreen, Sakura you are Shinkenpink and Ino is Shinkenyellow. When reporting we will use the full names." Everyone nodded in understanding. "alright, now in the changing rooms behind me there are outfits for you, change and we will check in."

present:

"Naruto, I would like to have had more home experience but we have a mission set up for your team already." Tsunade said after the five Shinkengers came in. "we have had sightings of Orochimaru and strange creatures in the land of wave, you and Sakura should be familiar with the area, its where your first C-rank mission was."

Naruto nodded as he took the scroll. "no better experience then on the job." He said before turning to his team and saying. "pack for two weeks, meet at the south gate in twenty minutes." They nodded and dispersed.

"Naruto," Jaryia said from his usual corner. "there has also been unconfirmed sights of Sasuke there, if you can bring him back but if worst comes to worst you may have to kill him."

"no!" Naruto almost yelled. "that's the whole reason I started this team, we will bring back Sasuke." He said before turning and leaving.

"do you think he will do it?"

"if he gets that sword of Oro-temes he will have to."

With Orochimaru a week later:

"Sasuke-kun, come here would you." Orochimaru motioned for the Uchiha to join him, the room was almost unbearably white. In the center stood a white sword with a white band encircling its pummel. "this sword is called Uramasa, reversed justice, for what you want I felt it right for you to have it." Orochimaru motioned for him to take the sword.

Sasuke stepped up and gripped the sword and tore it from its spot, he drew it to admire the blade. "Uramasa eh?" he said before sheathing it. "I like it." And with that he replaced the black blade hanging off his belt with his new white one.

The two were leaving the room when suddenly they felt more then heard the underground fortress rumble and Kabuto ran toward the two. "Orochimaru-sama, Naruto-kun has just sliced the front gate in half!"

"sliced?" Orochimaru asked, a hint of fear in his oily voice.

"hai." Kabuto replied.

"I'll take care of him." Sasuke said stepping forward. "it will give me time to acquaint myself with Uramasa." And with that he ran toward the front gate.

Five minutes earlier:

"how are we going to get through this?" Ino asked looking at the partially hidden gate. "it's not like we can knock and ask if we can come in."

"actually it is." Naruto said stepping forward, placing his hand at the left side of his waist holding it three inches from contact. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. His eyes flew open and fire flew from his hands and a golden sword appeared from the fire. "**shinkenmaru**!" he yelled tearing the sword from its sheath and slicing the door in half diagonally. "knock knock." He said jokingly as the door slid apart, embers floating in the air. The five walked in and turned a corner to find themselves in an amphitheater type area, and on the other side stood Sasuke, a sword in his hand, the sword blade was white and razor sharp, but it also hand a red reverse edge that looked like sharpened teeth. "hello Sasuke."

"hello Naruto."

*Author note*

thank you Green dragon knight for pointing out a mistake i had with what character had what color


	4. Chapter 4: the first brushstrokes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

**Naruto and the Samurai Sentai**

Chapter three:

Sasuke and Naruto stood ten feet from each other. Sasuke raised his sword, the Uramasa, and pointed it at Naruto before charging him. At the last second Naruto pulled out his shinkenmaru and blocked Sasukes slash.

"go!" Naruto yelled batting his opponents blade away and thrusting with his own.

Without a word the remaining Shinkengers ran into the nearest hallway leaving Naruto and Sasuke in a clash of blades. The four ran for a small while until sakura asked. "what are we supposed to do?"

The group stopped and Shikamaru replied. "the mission was just a simple reconnaissance mission, we are supposed to search the base for anything unusual, since Sasuke is here we can assume Orochimaru is as well." He looked between the two hallways the four stood by. "lets split up, Lee and Sakura, go down this hallway, Ino and I will search this way." The other three nodded and went there own directions.

"you've gotten stronger, Naruto." Sasuke said as his curse seal began to spread across his body. "after I kill you I might take your powers and use them against itachi."

"you want to try?" Naruto asked pulling out his shidophone. "**shidophone**, **Ippitsu Soujo**!" he called out while drawing the character for fire into the air. After he finished the character dissolved into hundreds of smaller ones before forming around Naruto. the characters created a suit around him, it was red with the flame symbol on his left chest with what looked like a vest opening, he mask held reformed fire seal on and his shinkenmaru was held at his left him. as the suit finished forming he pulled out his shinkenmaru and charged at Sasuke. The two clashed blade with blade and when they separated again Naruto slipped a disk onto the hilt of his shinkenmaru and spun it. "**Kai no Mai**!" he called out as his sword caught on fire. Naruto swung at Sasuke who brought his sword up to block, the blow knocked him across the room and before Naruto could do anything Sasuke sheathed his sword and made a hand sign.

"**katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**!" he roared as a massive fireball flew from his open maw. The fireball slammed into Naruto causing a cloud of dirt, dust, and smoke to fly out, Sasuke brought his blade up in preparation.

"**Rekka Daizonto**!" Naruto cried, running out of the smoke, his shinkenmaru now a massive red, black, and gold blade, Naruto made an upper slash at Sasuke while Sasuke slashed at Narutos lower body.

"Sakura! Lee!" Shikamaru called out as he turned a corner and saw his two teammates. "did you find anything?"

"other then the fact that both corridors wind up together then no." Sakura stated.

"then what are we going to do?" Ino asked before turning to Lee who had been unusually quiet. "Lee, what's wrong?"

"nothing, I just felt," he murmured putting his hand on the wall infront of him. "something." He finished as the wall dissolved.

"welcome." An oily voice called out as the four walked into the room. "I wasn't expecting you so soon, and without Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said from his spot at the far end of the room. "still, dealing with Sasuke-kun no doubt." Orochimaru walked closer while pulling out a curved kunai. "oh well, four will do for now." He said letting out enough killing intent to freeze the Shinkengers, when a stern voice called out.

"Orochimaru."

**Authors note:**

**Sorry about the shortness, I am tired from spending the weekend at the lake and my personal life is finally catching up to me, on the upside there is a big battle next chapter**

**Ja ne - **YamiRyuKage


	5. Author note, haitus

i am sorry to who read this fanfiction but i must put it on haitus. i am doing this because of a mix of not having time to work on it and not having any new ideas, if anyone wants to propose and idea or comment feel free to do so, i will continue posting when i can get some new ideas and have it planed out how i want it to work, thank you.

- YamiRyuKage


End file.
